


肖根日常（3）

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: #还是肖根日常的小片段#最近粮好少啊，只好自割腿肉QAQ#不少灵感来自刚刷完的超感





	肖根日常（3）

 [（1）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175752)    [（2）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176538)

 

*

“你确定你的机器人上帝没事儿吗？我是说，毕竟这段时间你一直都在给她敲代码什么的。”肖问道。

 

“哦Sameen，她会很感谢你的关心的。不过她是个大女孩了，一天没有我也没事的。再说了，我答应过你要来一场野战的。她最贴心了，不是吗？”Root歪歪头，笑嘻嘻地说道，一边把Shaw推倒在草地上，顽皮地咬住了肖的下唇。

 

肖听任根对她上下其手了一阵后，直起身来把根压进野餐垫里，吻了吻根因为亲吻而肿胀湿润的双唇，附在她的耳边低低地说道：“你是个大女孩了。你知道该怎么做。”

 

然后肖满意地留意到机器的下线和感受到狂野地贴上她脖颈的嘴唇。

 

*

根是个兔子狂魔。

 

肖刚刚从Samaritan那里回来的时候看到那双兔子拖鞋的时候并没有意识到根是有多喜欢兔子。毕竟那时候战事紧张，她觉得可能只是随手选的拖鞋罢了。直到AI大战后两人住在一起了之后肖才彻彻底底意识到了这一点。

 

肖每隔一段时间都能在家里发现新的和兔子相关的小玩意儿。有时是一个毛茸茸的兔公仔，有时是贴在冰箱上的白兔冰箱贴。它们有的是根黑进生产公司“订”的，有的是根随手在任务里捞回来的。

 

那天根终于处理完了远在南美的一个号码（肖留在纽约处理一系列无关号码的问题，而她知道那个南美的号码根可以一个人轻松搞定。不过她还是成功威胁了机器让机器每半小时报告根的实时状况），回到了纽约两人的共同居所。

 

肖听到机器告诉她根将要踏进屋子的时候满脑子想的都是想她们已经分别了将近一个星期了，而她竟然很想这个小疯子了，虽然她绝对不会承认（尽管她们每天都时不时通个话开个视频，做一些奇怪的事情）。自从大战后重逢以来，她们还没有分别那么久过。所以当根在门口丢下她的行李的时候，肖一把拉过根，凶狠地堵住了根想说的任何话。

 

对于飞越了小半个地球的根来说茶几是比墙壁更轻松的场所。所以当肖轻松地把根放上茶几的时候，根庆幸当时她们选择了一张又大又结实的茶几。当肖打算清空桌上所有东西的时候，根阻止了肖把可怜的兔娃娃扫下去的冲动。

 

根笑得一脸无辜：“怎么？兔子很可爱啊。”

 

于是大大的兔娃娃被用来垫在根的腰下。

 

（肖坏笑：“没关系的Root，这只兔子的原型是野兔★。”）

 

 

*

Root不知道第二轴人格障碍相不相信婚姻。

 

但是她还是挑选了一个绝对符合肖的胃口的戒指。这枚戒指将完美契合肖的无名指。哦根当然很熟悉肖的手指。

 

但是关于求婚，根不确定应该怎么开始。如果她要单膝跪地的话……肖估计会把她大肆取笑一通：“Root，你他妈在干什么呢！”或者“机器终于把你的脑袋弄坏了？”之类的。

 

直到有一天她们分头处理了同一个黑帮火拼事件之后，她终于下定决心求婚。

 

根是后回家的那个人。她洗完澡，发现肖已经坐在床上等她了。根扑进松软的枕头里，长长地喟叹道，“累死我了。”

 

“是啊，”肖说，“但是你不能否认这很刺激。尤其是最后的火箭炮部分。”

 

“确实，从来都不会有无聊的那一天。”根同意，“我一直在想……”

 

根把自己从枕头里拔出来，跪在床上俯视着慵懒地窝在床上看最新一期《柳叶刀》的肖。

 

肖见状挑挑眉，丢开了手中的书。

 

根从内衣里掏出了戒指盒子。

 

肖的视线狠狠地黏着根的动作。（真是见鬼了，她是怎么在她的内衣里藏东西的？？？）

 

根打开了盒子，然后望进肖黑色的眼睛，装作若无其事地问道：“Sameen Shaw，Will you marry me？”

 

肖顿了顿，黑色的眼眸里闪闪发光。

 

然后她弯腰伸手拿出安在床底的手枪套。（真是难以置信！）

 

根瞪大眼睛，她怎么从来没发现她们的床底有把枪？？？

 

肖打开了手枪套，里面放着一个盒子。

 

盒子里有一枚与根手里一模一样的戒指，除了尺寸。这枚戒指的尺寸正如根手上那枚的一样，将完美契合根的左手无名指。

 

“Root，will you marry me？”

 

“是不是……？”两人同时说道。

 

卧室电视机及时蹦出的一行字解决了这个问题：模拟界面和首要执行人均对此不知情。

 

“所以……”肖挑挑眉。

 

“那么，Sameen，”根微笑着。

 

“我先问的。”根嘟嘴。

 

肖翻了个白眼。“Absolutely.”

 

“Everyday of my life.”根笑得很是甜美，接着两人热烈地吻在了一起。

 

 

FIN

 

[(4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501548)


End file.
